The domain name system (DNS) is used to translate web addresses (e.g., www.[example].com) into internet protocol (IP) addresses (e.g., 15.201.225.10). For example, when a client seeks to reach a website, the client will send a DNS request identifying the website by its web address to a DNS server. The DNS server will then lookup the web address in a table, and if the address is found in the table, the DNS server will respond with a corresponding IP address. DNS is used in internet communications, including malicious traffic (e.g., traffic related to attacks on enterprises).